Quon Tali (city)
Quon Tali was a city and provinceReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, Epigraph on the western coast of the continent of the same name, Quon Tali.Return of the Crimson Guard, Map The city was formed of two neighbouring sister cities originally known as Quon and Tali. The city lay on the western terminus of the ancient Trunk Road trade route which crossed the continuent to Li Heng and Unta.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.11 Tali was a "sprawling collection of distinct precincts and quarters".Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.15 Quon Talians were characterised by olive skin.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.15 History In the distant past, Quon and Tali had both been independent and heavily fortified cities. At this time, the Talians had - every few years - besieged Quon.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.130 Subsequently, Quon and Tali became powerful allied city-states, led by kings. They were, however, finally conquered by the Malazan Empire. In the intervening centuries, the twin cities had warred with the SetiHouse of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.250 and had sent their Iron Legions along the Trunk Road to subjugate the lands of the east. Periodically, they successfully controlled much of the continent under what was known as the Quon Tali Hegemony/Talian Hegemony.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3 When the Malazans conquered Quon Tali, the ruling Tayliin family were tracked down and essentially exterminated by the Claw.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3 While still under self-rule, Quon Tali's official colours had been dark blue instead of Malazan grey.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, US HC p.77 Notable Quon Talians *Carlat *Dancer *Dorin Rav *Faruj *Ghelel Rhik Tayliin *Imogan *Pearl (a merchant of Quon) *Commander Renquill In Return of the Crimson Guard During the Malazan civil war, a troika of Talian noble families seized control of the city from Fist Kal'il and ejected the Malazan garrison. Military command fell to Old Guard member, General Choss, as part of the Talian League.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, US HC p.77 In Kellanved's Reach When Quon and Tali were still twin city-states - separate entities connected by an 'alliance' - their relationship could be summarized by an "old saying": "Quon pays so that Tali can fight". This meant that when Quon was being threatened by forces from their long-time enemy, Nom Purge, that the military might of Tali was obligated to come to the aid of Quon.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.129 Tali was located further inland than Quon, and unlike Quon, Tali was still heavily fortified with strong, intact walls. Tali was characterized by "towers and enclosed baileys" so as to form layers of defense - which contributed to the city's general feeling of confinement. At this particular time, the majority of the military resources of Tali were involved in an all-out offensive on Nom Purge and on the city of Purage to the north.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.130/132 Quon, on the other hand, occupied gentle hills overlooking the extensive waterfront and warehouse district, which together, contributed significantly to Quon being the "richest western port of the continent Quon Tali". Quon was "expansive and rambling" and characterized by many large family estates of the various trading houses, as well as by a number of city squares devoted to markets of a wide variety of superior goods. Unfortunately, Quon - lulled by the existence of the alliance with Tali - had carelessly allowed the removal of many of the stones of its northern wall, leaving just ragged remnants of a wall what had once been "formidable and thick". Because of this, Quon was vulnerable to the entry of the forces of Nom Purge, who took advantage of this weakness to enter the city and burn down the warehouse district.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.130-132 Notes and references Category:Cities Category:Quon Tali